Varför vi inte litar på en Malfoy
by SwedishFanOfHarryPotter
Summary: James såg en mörkröd fläck formas under Albus kropp, och som blev större. Den växte ju blekare kroppen blev, och James satt bara som förstenad. Hela hans kropp var som gjord av sten, fast i marken där han satt. Hans hjärta var även tungt som bly i hans bröst, och sjönk fort.


_Jag har läst mycket fanfiction's på senaste tid, och fått flera idéer. Denna, ganska korta, historia skrev jag på några timmar en natt. Antar att det inte är den bästa sortens historia, men det är något för att uppdatera, och för att komma bort från alldeles för mycket Drarry(om man då kan få för mycket). Men denna kommer upp lite senare än vad jag planerat, då jag måste komma på ett passande namn, och annat._

_Den har fått "M" för ganska svåra skador. Fortfarande osäker på hur man ska ge de rätt bokstav, så satte det så för att vara på säkra sidan. Tål ni svåra skador, läs._

* * *

James såg på sina två barn försiktigt. Han hade kallat dem på ett, så kallat, 'Potter-familje-möte'. Detta hände inte alls ofta, bara när det var stora saker, så hans dotter och son såg på honom med förundrade miner och ansikten. Han svalde hårt och drog efter andan djupt för att börja berätta den historia han hållit inne i flera år för att få berätta för dom.

"Det är en sak jag måste berätta för er..." Mumlade han och vände blicken, först till sin äldre dotter, på sina sjutton år, och sedan till sin lite yngre son, som var femton. "Detta handlar om lite längre tillbaka i mitt liv.."

Det hade kommit till den tiden då han skulle berätta om det som hände James Sirius Potter under hans sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts. Berätta för sina två barn om varför de inte hade någon farbror. Varför James ända bror, Albus Severus Potter, låg begraven sedan femton års åldern.

"Vad ska du nu prata om, pappa?" Frågade hans dotter och lade huvudet smått på sne. Hon satte sig ner i soffan, med sin bror tätt bredvid sig, medan James satte sig på soffbordet framför dem och lade benen i kors. Han lutade sig bak smått och lät sina händer ligga i sitt knä lätt.

"Det är en ganska lång historia, och jag ska nog börja med att säga att ni hade en farbror." Sa han och såg på deras ansikten för att se hur deras reaktion var på det han nu sagt. Hans dotters ansikte gick från förundrande till djupt försjunket i tankar, medan hans sons ansikte förblev förundrat.

"Menar inte du att vi har en farbror?" Frågade han efter en tids tystnad, då James bara väntade på att hans ord skulle sjunka in hos sina barn. De skulle få den tid de behövde, för han hade också behövt tid för att förstå allt när det hänt.

"Nej. Ni hade en farbror..." Mumlade James och svalde åter igen hårt. "En gång i tiden, innan ni var födda, hade jag en bror, hans namn var Albus Severus Potter. Han var en väldigt smart pojke, men inte riktigt smart nog, tror jag.. Då hade inte allt slutat på detta vis."

"Vad hände med honom? Förrådde han familjen? Räknas han inte som en Potter längre?" Frågade hans son honom fort, men han såg på sin dotter att hon redan förstått vad han menat, och bara väntade på att få det helt godkänt från sin pappa. Få veta att hon hade helt rätt i sina tankar, vilket hon hade med.

"Han gjorde inget fel för familjen, allt han gjorde var att förälska sig i fel person, och det slutade med att han... Dog..." Mumlade han, och såg direkt sin dotters ansikte förvridas i rädsla. Han bara svalde hårt och såg mot sin son, som verkade vara i chocktillstånd nästan. "Och jag, er faster, farmor, farfar och alla andra i släkten bestämde oss för att lotsas att det inte hänt, så länge ni växte upp. Vi valde att berätta när ni blev äldre, som ni är nu."

"Hur dog han?" "Varför?" "Vad menar du med att han förälskade sig i fel person?" Alla frågor kom från båda håll mot James där han satt och väntade på att de skulle lugna ner sig så han kunde berätta allt, hela historien från början. Exakt hur allt gick till, och varför det gick som det gick.

"Jo, er farbror levde ett vanligt liv, som en vanlig kille i hans ålder. Han började på Hogwarts som vanligt, och hade få vänner i skolan. han trivdes med det. Men under hans femte år började fel saker hända." Sa James och såg ner i sitt knä smått. Han undrade hur han skulle förklara allting för de. "Han hade förälskat sig i en pojke från Slytherin, och de var tillsammans en hel månad, tills Slytherin pojken började faktiskt göra hans liv hemskt. Albus kom hem varje natt med nya ärr eller nya sår. Ibland hade han en bruten näsa, ibland hade han blödande sår. Men varje morgon bara trollade han bort de. Men det är en natt jag minns så  
mycket, mycket tydligare än andra, den natten han dog."

**_EN NATT I GRYFFINDOR'S SÄLLSKAPSRUM JAMES POV_**

James satt med en bok i en av sofforna i Gryffindor's sällskapsrum och läste smått. Han läste inte ofta, men då han satt där till sent på kvällarna nu för tiden ensam för att vänta på sin brors ankomst, så började det nästan bli mysigt att läsa och känna värmen från den öppna brasan. Men han började bli otålig och orolig nu. Albus brukade komma tillbaka runt tolv tiden, men klockan hade redan visat att det var halv två på natten.

Han fortsatte läsa, och lotsas att han inte flippade ur totalt på insidan, och höll tillbaka känslan av att vilja springa ut ur sällskapsrummet och leta reda på sin bror nu direkt, om han så var tvungen att riva hela slottet för att hitta honom. Han slutade sina tankar då han hörde porträtthålet öppnas, och in kom det en gestalt, dränkt av mörker, då han inte kommit in i ljuset ännu.

Fort slängde James bort sin bok åt sidan på soffan och reste sig för att träffa sin bror och titta hur han mådde denna gång. Han skyndade, nästan sprang, fram mot honom, men stelnade till direkt när ljuset föll över den kortare pojkens kropp.

Albus' ansikte var blekt, och hans klädnad var smått sönderriven vid axlarna, och hade hål nästan överallt. Hans näsa var tydligt bruten, och det rann blod ur det fort. Hans läppar var spruckna, och blod var nästan överallt i hans ansikte. Han såg även några antal stora mörka hårtussar som fattades på hans hjässa. Hans ögon var även dimmiga, och mycket ofokuserade.

Mer hann inte James uppfatta av sin bror förrän den mindre och smalare kroppen fort föll framåt, och han hann precis rädda honom från att inte slå i golvet hårt och orsaka mer skada på sin redan sköra kropp.

James drog honom fort mot soffan, flyttade sin bok med en hand upp på bordet bredvid, och lade ner honom sakta på tyget, och såg på honom. För ett tillfälle undrade han om han var vid liv fortfarande. Helt stilla låg han, och inga andetag syntes. Men efter flera långa sekunder började bröstkorgen röra sig, och Albus uppspärrade, ofokuserade ögon såg på James, som var i chock.

"Vad har han gjort med dig!?" Utbrast han tillslut och stirrade på den vanställda ansiktet och upptäckte sedan på hans högra ärm på klädnaden var det en stor mörk fläck, och han drog fort väck tyget, som klibbat sig fast vid huden. Det var flera långa sår som fortfarande blödde vilt. Fort vände han återigen blicken mot sin bror för att få svaret på den desperata fråga han nyss ställt. Då upptäckte han bitmärken i hans hals och axel. De var inte djupa, och hade sedan länge slutat att blöda.

"Han var så snäll mot mig idag..." Mumlade Albus. James antog med ens att han måste ha förlorat förståndet helt och hållet.. "Mycket snällare än vanligt.. Han var så trevlig... Vi pratade massor... Sedan nämnde jag att du vet om allt detta... Att du väntar uppe varje natt.. Då hände detta..."

Han stirrade på sin bror fort, och frågade samma fråga han alltid frågade, varje natt. Det var en så simpel fråga, men det återkom varje natt, varenda natt som någonsin kommit sedan detta börjat.

"Varför gör du inte slut med honom?" Han visste att han fick samma svar varje gång han frågade denna fråga, och det var inte något som helst undantag från denna gång. Det var samma svar, det svar han sedan länge lärt sig utantill.

"Jag älskar honom... Mer än någon annan... Jag kan inte... Han betyder mer för mig än mitt eget liv..."

**_TILLBAKA TILL VUXNA JAMES OCH HANS BARN_**

"Hur kan någon älska en sådan människa!?" Utbrast James son förvånat och stirrade på sin pappa som om han var helt galen. Hans dotter o andra sidan satt blek som ett spöke tillbakalutad i soffan och började nästan få en svag grön nyans i ansiktet.

"Jag vet inte, men Albus gjorde det... Och han var så förälskad, att han inte ens visste vem han själv var ibland..." Mumlade James och såg åter igen ner i sitt knä. Att berätta något som detta var som att snitta upp hans hjärta, sakta bit efter bit. Det sårade honom mer än mycket annat. "Han var helt förblindad... Och jag tror faktiskt han älskade den pojken mer än sig själv. Det var nog inget han bara sa, det var nog sanning. Annars skulle han inte låtit honom göra så."

**_Gryffindor's sällskapsrum, James POV_**

"Snälla Albus..." Mumlade James. Blodet fortsatte att fort bara rinna ur honom, medan han bara blev blekare och blekare, och blicken mer och mer ofokuserad. Han reste sig fort. "Jag hämtar någon som kan hjälpa dig... Någon som kan fler trollformler än mig..."

Precis när han skulle lämna sin bror, kände han en hand om sin handled som höll inne honom, som höll honom från att gå.. Handen var kall, och fort vände han sig och såg sin bror se på honom med en bedjande blick. Handen var inte stark, men James kunde inte röra sig när han kände den, det var som om han blev fast där han stod... Orörlig.

"Snälla... Hämta ingen... Jag vill inte att någon annan ska veta.. Inte en ända person mer än du, jag och Scorpius..." Hans röst var så svag, och flera gånger fick han hämta andan för att kunna fortsätta. Det var ett under t han ens kunde prata.. james reagerade starkt på namnet. Han visste redan att det var Malfoy pojken, men varje gång det namnet nämndes, så blev han lika arg som alltid...

"Men Al..." Mumlade han och satte sig på huk bredvid honom. Han såg in i hans gröna ögon. Han var den ända som fått de i familjen, han hade fått deras pappas ögon.

"Nej... Jag vill inte...-" Hans röst svek honom smått på slutet av det han sa, och han såg mer kraftlös ut än innan, om det ens gick just då. Han såg nästan död ut. "-James..."

James såg en mörkröd fläck formas under Albus kropp, och som blev större. Den växte ju blekare kroppen blev, och James satt bara som förstenad. Hela hans kropp var som gjord av sten, fast i marken där han satt. Hans hjärta var även tungt som bly i hans bröst, och sjönk fort.

Sakta tog han den kalla och nästan livlösa handen, som tidigare varit svagt fast vid hans handled, och höll den mellan sina två varma händer. De gröna dimmiga ögonen var fixerade i de ljust bruna som såg på honom oroligt. De bleka läpparna formade ett svagt leende, som nästan inte ens syntes, innan ögonlocken föll ihop så sakta att det nästan var obehagligt att se. James bara satt där, och såg bröstkorgen minska sin svaga rörelse mer och mer för varje gång. Tillslut stannade den helt, och först då upptäckte James hur hans kinder var genomdränkta av tårar.

**_TILLBAKA TILL VUXEN JAMES OCH HANS BARN_**

"Jag vet inte varför... Men jag gick inte efter hjälp när han sa Att han inte ville. Han ville det, önskade det mer än något annat, och då blev det så.. Jag var den ända som visste vad som faktiskt hänt, och Albus ville inte att alla skulle springa omkring runt honom. Han ville vara ensam med mig när han... Han... Dog.." James såg på sina barn, som såg förskräckta ut. Det de var bleka, men inte som hans bror någonsin var. Inte på något vis.

"Men... Vad hände sedan? Vad hände med Scorpius?" Frågade hans son, och såg på sin pappa nästen desperat efter att få veta vad som hände med hans bortgångna farbrors älskare, och tekniskt sett mördare.

"Vet inte hur det är med honom nu... Jag vet bara att ministret tog hand om det.." Han såg på sin dotter, som verkade nästan skräckslagen över vad han hade berättat. Men det förvånade inte honom. "Jag minns att jag önskade så djupt att hämnas på honom, att jag inte ens tänkte på annat flera timmar i sträck ibland."

James andades in djupt, och lät sedan luften sakta åka ut ur hans näsa. Han blundade hårt och svalde. Han kunde se bilderna i sitt huvud fortfarande. En femtonårig kille, liggandes på soffan. Blek, livlös och med dimmigt gröna ögon. Död.

"Han kunde levt längre, om han velat. Men han dog i frid. Ensam. I tystad." sa James, och reste sig sakta upp, och först när en droppe föll mot golvet när han rest sig, upptäckte han att hans kinder var fulla med tårar.

* * *

_Så, kommentera gärna vad ni tyckte, älskar folk som skriver vad de tyckte. _

_Kom ihåg, jag har inget problem med Scorpius Malfoy, och tycker faktiskt om att para honom med Albus. Men i denna berättelse blev han den elaka. Jag brukar inte heller ha Albus som en Gryffindor, utan Slytherin, men det blev bättre så just nu._

_ Har en fråga till alla som läst. Ska jag fortsätta med historier som inte är uppbyggda med kapitel, eller som är uppbyggda med kapitel?_


End file.
